kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Shtetet e Bashkuara
Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës (zakonisht të njohura si Shtetet e Bashkuara, Shtetet e Bashkueme, SHBA-të, ShBA-të ose Amerika, anglisht: United States of America) janë republikë federative kushtetuese, e përbërë prej 50 shtetesh dhe një qarku federal. Vendi shtrihet kryesisht në Amerikën e Veriut, ku dyzetetetë shtete të ngjitura dhe Washington, D.C., qarku i kryeqytetit, ndodhen në mes të oqeaneve Atlantik dhe Paqësor, në kufi me Kanadën në veri dhe Meksikën në jug. Shteti i Alaskës ndodhet në veriperëndim të kontinentit, me Kanadën në lindje dhe Rusinë në perëndim përtej Ngushticës së Beringut. Shteti i Hawait është arkipelag në mes të Paqësorit. SHBA-të gjithashtu posedojnë disa territore, treva ishullore, në Karaibe dhe Paqësor. Me sipërfaqe prej 9,83 milion km² (3,79 milje²) dhe me popullsi prej 306 milion banorësh, Shtetet e Bashkuara janë vendi i tretë ose i katërt në botë për nga sipërfaqja, si dhe i treti sipas hapësirës tokësore dhe popullsisë. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë njëri prej vendeve më të llojllojshme etnikisht dhe njëri prej kombeve shumëkulturore, si rrjedhojë e imigrimit në shkallë të lartë prej shumë vendeve.Adams, J.Q., and Pearlie Strother-Adams (2001). Dealing with Diversity. Chicago: Kendall/Hunt. ISBN 078728145X. Ekonomia e SHBA-ve është më e madhja në botë, me prodhim vendor bruto (PVB, GDP) vlerësuar më 2008 në shumë prej 14,3 trilion dollarësh (23% e PVB-së nominale të botës dhe gati 21% sipas barazimit të fuqisë blerëse). Bashkimi Evropian ka ekonomi më të madhe mirëpo nuk është shtet i vetëm. Kombi amerikan u themelua nga trembëdhjetë kolonitë e Britanisë së Madhe, ndodhur përgjatë bregdetit Atlantik. Më 4 korrik 1776, ato nxorën Deklaratën e Pavarësisë, që shpalli mëvetësinë e tyre nga Britania e Madhe dhe formimin e një bashkimi kooperativ.Dull, Jonathan R. (2003). "Diplomacy of the Revolution, to 1783," p. 352, chap. in A Companion to the American Revolution, ed. Jack P. Greene and J. R. Pole. Maiden, Mass.: Blackwell, pp. 352–361. ISBN 1405116749. Shtetet kryengritëse mposhtën Britaninë e Madhe në Luftën Revolucionare Amerikane, luftën e parë të suksesshme të kolonive për pavarësi. Kuvendi i Filadelfisë përpiloi Kushtetutën e tashme të Shteteve të Bashkuara më 17 shtator 1787; miratimi i saj në vitet vijuese i bëri shtetet pjesë të një republike të vetme me qeveri të fuqishme qendrore. Karta e të Drejtave, e përbërë nga 10 amendamentet e para kushtetuese si garanci e të drejtave dhe lirive themelore qytetare, u ratifikua më 1791. Në shekullin XIX, Shtetet e Bashkuara gllabëruan tokë nga Franca, Spanja, Mbretëria e Bashkuar, Meksika dhe Rusia, si dhe aneksuan Republikën e Teksasit dhe Republikën e Hawait. Mosmarrëveshjet mes jugut bujqësor dhe veriut industrial rreth të drejtave të shteteve dhe zgjerimit të institucionit të skllavërisë provokoi Luftën Qytetare Amerikane të viteve 1860. Fitorja e veriut parandaloi një ndarje të përhershme të shtetit dhe çoi drejt përfundimit të skllavërisë së ligjshme në Shtetet e Bashkuara. Kah vitet 1870, ekonomia kombëtare ishte më e madhja në botë. Lufta Spanjollo-Amerikane dhe Lufta e Parë Botërore konfirmuan statusit e vendit si fuqi ushtarake. Më 1945, Shtetet e Bashkuara dolën nga Lufta e Dytë Botërore si vendi i parë me armë bërthamore, anëtar i përhershëm i Këshillit të Sigurimit të Kombeve të Bashkuara, si dhe mise themeluese të NATO-s. Fundi i Luftës së Ftohtë dhe shpërbërja e Bashkimit Sovjetik i la SHBA-të si superfuqinë e vetme. Afro 50% të shpenzimeve ushtarake të rruzullit bëhen nga Shtetet e Bashkuara, që vazhdojnë të kryesojnë si pishtar ekonomik, politik dhe kulturor i botës. Etimologjia Më 1507, hartografi gjerman Martin Waldseemüller punoi hartën e botës dhe përdori emrin Amerikë (‘’America’’) për hemisferën perëndimore në nderim të eksploruesit dhe hartografit italian Amerigo Vespucci. Kolonitë e mëparshme britanike e përdorën për herë të parë emrin modern të vendit në Deklaratën e Pavarësisë, duke shpallur “njëzëri mëvetësinë e trembëdhjetë Shteteve të bashkuara të Amerikës,” miratuar nga “Përfaqësuesit e Shteteve të bashkuara të Amerikës” më 4 korrik 1776. Emri i sotshëm u finalizua më 15 nëntor 1777, kur Kongresi i Dytë Kontinental nxori Nenet e Konfederatës, i pari prej të cilëve thotë, “Stili emri i kësaj Konfederate do të jetë ‘Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës’.” Forma e shkurtër “Shtetet e Bashkuara” (United States) është gjithashtu standarde. Trajta të tjera përfshijnë “U.S.”, “USA” dhe “America” në anglisht dhe “SHBA” e “Amerikë/Amerika” në shqip. Emra bisedimorë në anglisht përfshijnë “U.S. of A.” (SHB të A-së) dhe “the States” (Shtetet). “Columbia” ishte dikur moti emër i popullarizuar për Shtetet e Bashkuara me prejardhje nga emri i Kristofor Kolombit; u zgjodh për emër të Distriktit të Kolumbisë. Mënyra standarde e të shquarit të qytetarit të SHBA-ve është “amerikan.” Në anglisht si dhe në shqip, fjala “amerikan” përdorë rrallë për t’iu referuar njerëzve që nuk kanë lidhje me Shtetet e Bashkuara. Në anglisht emrat “United States,” “American” dhe “U.S.” përdoren edhe në cilësi të mbiemrit për t’iu referuar vendit (“American values,” “U.S. forces”).Wilson, Kenneth G. (1993). The Columbia Guide to Standard American English. New York: Columbia University Press, pp. 27–28. ISBN 0231069898. Togfjalëshi “Shtetet e Bashkuara” kryesisht përdoret në shumës në gjuhën shqipe. Në anglisht u përdor fillimisht në numrin shumës—p.sh. “the United States are”—sikur që është rasti në Amendamentin e Trembëdhjetë të Kushtetutës së SHBA-ve, miratuar më 1865. Pas Luftës civile u bë e zakontë që emri të përdorej në njëjës—p.sh. “the United States is.” Njëjësi është trajta standarde; shumësi ruhet në idioma si “these United States” (këto Shtete të Bashkuara). Gjeografia dhe mjedisi Hapësirë e përgjithshme tokësore e SHBA-ve kontinentale (SHBA-të e ngjitura) është afro 768 milion hektarë. Hawaii, që ngërthen në vete një arkipelag në Paqësorin qendror, në jugperëndim të Amerikës Veriore, ka mbi 1,6 milion hektarë. Pas Kanadës dhe Rusisë, Shtetet e Bashkuara janë i tretë ose i katërt më i madh, duke u ranguar para ose pas Kinës. Rangimi varet nga mosmarrëveshja territoriale mes Kinës dhe Indisë dhe mënyra e llogaritjes së sipërfaqes së SHBA-ve: “CIA World Factbook” jep 9,826,630 km², statistikat e Kombeve të Bashkuara tregojnë 9,629,091 km², ndërsa Enciklopedia Britanike 9,522,055 km². Duke përfshirë vetëm sipërfaqen tokësore, Shtetet e Bashkuara janë të tretat në madhësi, menjëherë pas Rusisë dhe Kinës dhe pak para Kanadës. Rrafshi bregdetar i Atlantikut zëvendësohet nga pyjet dhe kodrat e përsëritshme të Piemontit. Malet Apalaçe e ndajnë bregun lindor prej Liqeneve të Mëdha dhe pllajave të Mesperëndimit. Lumi Misisipi-Mizuri, sistemi lumor i katërti më i gjati në botë, rrjedh kryesisht veri-jug përmes zemrës së dheut. Preritë e rrafshëta e të pëlleshme të Rrafshinave të Mëdha zgjerohet drejt perëndimit, duke u ndalur në trevën malore të juglindjes. Malet Shkëmbore, në cepin perëndimor të Rrafshinave të Mëdha, shkojnë drejt veriut e jugut përgjatë tërë vendit, duke mbërritur lartësi më të madhe se 4.300 metra në Kolorado. Më në perëndim ndodhet Pellgu i Madh dhe shkretëtirat si ajo Mojave. Vargmalet Sierra Nevada dhe Cascade shtrihen në drejtim të bregut të Paqësorit. Në lartësi prej 6.194 metrash, Mali McKinley i Alaskës është maja më e lartë e vendit. Vullkanet aktive janë të rëndomta në të gjithë ishujt Aleute dhe Aleksandër të Alaskës dhe në ujdhesat e Hawaiit. Supervullkani që gjendet në Parkut Kombëtar Yellowstone në Malet Shkëmbore është veçoria më e madhe vullkanike e kontinentit. Shtetet e Bashkuara, me madhësinë dhe laramaninë gjeografike, përfshijnë shumicën e llojeve të klimave. Në lindje të meridianit të 100-të, klima vargon prej asaj të lagësht kontinentale në veri në atë të lagësht nëntropikale në jug. Cepi jugor i Floridës ka klimë tropikale, sikurse Hawaii. Rrafshinat e Mëdha në perëndim të meridianit të 100-të janë gjysmë të thata. Shumë prej maleve perëndimore kanë klimë alpine. Klima është e thatë në Pellgun e Madh, shkretinore në jugperëndim, mesdhetare në bregdetin e Kalifornisë, si dhe oqeanike në bregdetin e Oregonit, Washingtonit dhe në Alaskën jugore. Pjesa dërmuese Alaksës ka klimë nënarktike ose polare. Moti ekstrem nuk është i rrallë—shtetet që lagen nga Gjiri i Meksikës i nënshtrohet uraganeve dhe shumica e tornadove (dredhëzave) të botës ngjajnë në SHBA, kryesisht në Shtegun e Tornadove në mesperëndim. Ekologjia e SHBA-ve konsiderohet “megadiverse”: afro 17 mijë specie të bimëve enëzore gjendet në SHBA-të e ngjitura dhe në Alaskë, si dhe mbi 1.800 specie bimë lulesh gjenden në Hawaii, prej të cilave disa ndodhen edhe në tokën amë. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë atdhe i mbi 400 specieve të gjitarëve, 750 shpezëve, 500 zvarranikëve dhe ujëtokësorëve. Rreth 91 mijë specie të insekteve janë të njohura. Ligji për Speciet e Rrezikuara i vitit 1973 mbron speciet e kërcënuara dhe të rrezikuara si dhe vendbanimet e tyre, që mbikëqyren nga organ i veçantë i qeverisë federale. Ka 58 parqe kombëtare dhe qindra parqe, pyje dhe hapësira zoologjike që menagjohen nga qeveria federale. Në tërësi, qeveria zotëron 28,8% të hapësirës tokësore. Kjo hapësirë është kryesisht e mbrojtur, ndonëse disa jepen me qesim për shpime për naftë dhe gaz, xehetari, industrinë e drurit, ose rritjen e gjedheve; 2,4% përdoret për qëllime ushtarake. Historia Amerikanët vendës dhe ardhësit evropianë Popujt indigjenë të dheut amë të SHBA-ve, përfshirë edhe vendësit e Alaskës, mërguan nga Azia. Ata filluan të vinin së paku 12 mijë deri më 40 mijë vjet më parë. Disa, sikurse kultura parakolumbiane e Misisipit, zhvilluan bujqësi të avancuar, arkitekturë të lartë, si dhe shoqëri të nivelit shtetëror. Pas fillimit të vendosjes së evropianëve në hemisferën perëndimore, miliona amerikanë vendës vdiqën nga epidemi të sëmundjeve të importuara sikurse lija. Më 1492, eksploruesi gjenovez Kristofor Kolombi, i kontraktuar nga kurora spanjolle, mbërriti disa prej ishujve të Karaibeve, duke shënuar kontaktit e parë me popullsinë vendëse. Më 2 prill 1513, konkistadori spanjoll Juan Ponce de León zbarkoi në tokën që e quajti “La Florida”—ardhje e parë e dokumentuar e evropianëve në trevën amë që sot i përket SHBA-ve. Përnguljet spanjolle në rajon u ndoqën nga koloni në SHBA-të e sotme jugperëndimore, të cilat tërhoqën mijëra banorë përmes Meksikës. Tregtarët francezë të leshit themeluan avanposte në Francën e Re rreth Liqeneve të Mëdha; Franca eventualisht pretendoi një copë të madhe të brendisë së Amerikës së Veriut, deri te Gjiri i Meksikës. Përngulja e parë e suksesshme e anglezëve ishte kolonia e Virgjinisë në Jamestown më 1607 dhe Plymouth i pelegrinëve më 1620. Më 1628 u dha leja për koloninë e Gjirit të Masaçusetsit, gjë që rezultoi në valë të mërgimeve; kah viti 1634, Anglia e Re kishte rreth 10 mijë kolonë puritanë. Mes fundviteve 1610 dhe Revolucionit Amerikan, rreth 50 mijë të dënuar u shpunë në kolonitë britanike të Amerikës. Duke filluar më 1614, holandezët u vendosën në rrjedhën e poshtme të lumit Hudson, duke përfshirë Amsterdamin e Ri në ishullin e Manhattanit. Më 1674, holandezët ia lëshuan trevën e tyre në Amerikë Anglisë; krahina e Holandës së Re u riemërua Nju Jork. Shumë imigrantë të ri, sidomos në jug, ishin shërbëtorë me kontratë—rreth dy të tretat e të gjithë imigrantëve të Virgjinisë mes viteve 1630 dhe 1680.Russell, David Lee (2005). The American Revolution in the Southern Colonies. Jefferson, N.C., and London: McFarland, p. 12. ISBN 0786407832. Kah fundi i shekullit, skllevërit afrikanë po bëheshin burimi parësor i punës së detyruar. Me ndarjen e Karolinës në dy koloni më 1729 dhe kolonizimi i Gjeorgjisë më 1732, u themeluan trembëdhjetë kolonitë britanike që do të krijonin Shtetet e Bashkuara. Të gjitha kishin qeveri vendore me zgjedhje të hapura për shumicën e njerëzve të lirë, me përkushtim në rritje për të drejtat e lashta të anglezëve dhe një ndjesi të vetëqeverisjes që nxiste republikanizmin. Të gjitha kolonitë legalizuan tregtinë me skllevër afrikanë. Lindshmëria e lartë dhe vdekshmëria e ulët, bashkë me imigrimin e vazhdueshëm, bënë që popullsia e kolonive të rritej me shpejtësi. Lëvizja e ringjalljes së krishterë e viteve 1730 dhe 1740 e njohur si Zgjimi i Madh cyti interesim në religjion dhe liri fetare. Në Luftën kundër Francezëve dhe Indianëve, forcat britanike morën Kanadën nga francezët, por popullsia frëngjishtfolëse mbeti politikisht e izoluar nga kolonitë jugore. Duke përjashtuar amerikanët vendës të Shteteve të Bashkuara (të njohur si amerikanët indianë), të cilët qenë zhvendosur, këto trembëdhjetë koloni kishin një popullsi prej 2.6 milion banorësh më 1770, rreth një e treta e popullsisë së Britanisë; gati çdo i pesti amerikan ishte skllav.Blackburn, Robin (1998). The Making of New World Slavery: From the Baroque to the Modern, 1492–1800. London and New York: Verso, p. 460. ISBN 1859841953. Ndonëse të nënshtruar nga tatimit britanik, kolonët amerikanë nuk gëzonin përfaqësim në Parlamentin e Britanisë së Madhe. Pavarësia dhe zgjerimi Tensione midis kolonive amerikane dhe britanikëve gjatë periudhës revolucionare të viteve 1760 dhe fillimviteve 1770 çuan në Luftën Revolucionare Amerikane, që zgjati nga 1775 deri më 1781. Më 14 qershor 1775, Kongresi Kontinental, i tubuar në Filadelfi, themeloi Ushtrinë Kontinentale nën komandën e George Washingtonit. Duke proklamuar se “të gjithë njerëzit krijohen të barabartë” dhe të pajisur me “të drejta të patjetërsueshme,” Kongresi nxori Deklaratën e Pavarësisë, të hartuar kryesisht prej Thomas Jeffersonit, më 4 korrik 1776. Kjo datë tani festohet çdo vit si Dita e Pavarësisë së Amerikës. Më 1777, Nenet e Konfederatës themeluan një qeveri të dobët federale që funksionoi deri më 1789. Pas disfatës britanike ndaj forcave amerikane të ndihmuara nga francezët, Britania e Madhe njohu pavarësinë e Shteteve të Bashkuara dhe sovranitetin e shteteve mbi trevat në perëndim të lumit Misisipi. Një kuvend kushtetues u organizua më 1787 nga përkrahësit e një qeverie të pushtetshme qendrore, me të drejtën për të tatuar. Kushtetuta e Shteteve të Bashkuara u ratifikua më 1788, ndërsa Senati, Shtëpia e Përfaqësuesve dhe kryetari—George Washington—për herë të parë morën detyrën më 1789. Karta e të Drejtave, që ia ndalon qeverisë federale kufizimin e të drejtave vetjake dhe garanton një sërë mbrojtjesh ligjore, u miratua më 1791. Qëndrimi ndaj skllavërisë po ndryshonte; një dispozitë kushtetuese e mbronte skllavërinë deri më 1808. Shtetet e veriut e shfuqizuan skllavërinë mes viteve 1780 dhe 1804, duke i lënë shtetet e jugut si mbrojtëse të këtij “institucioni të pazakontë.” Zgjimi i Dytë i Madh, që filloi me shekullin XIX, e bëri evangjelizmin forcë shtytëse për reformave të ndryshme shoqërore, përfshirë çrrënjosjen e skllavërisë. Etja amerikane për zgjerim drejt perëndimit parapriu një sërë luftërash me indianët dhe politikën për heqjen e indianëve që i shpronësoi ata nga toka e tyre amtare. Blerja e Luizianës, trevës së pretenduar nga Franca, nën udhëheqjen e kryetarit Thomas Jefferson më 1803, pothuajse e dyfishoi madhësinë e vendit. Lufta e 1812-ës, që u shpall kundër Britanisë për arsye të ndryshme dhe përfundoi me barazim, e forcoi nacionalizmin amerikan. Një varg inkursionesh ushtarake të SHBA-ve në Floridë e shtynë Spanjën t’ia kalonte Amerikës Floridën bashkë me treva të tjera të Gjirit të Meksikës më 1819. Shtetet e Bashkuara e aneksuan Republikën e Teksasit më 1845. Koncepti i quajtur “Manifest Destiny” (Fati i Qartë) u popullarizua gjatë kësaj kohe.Morrison, Michael A. (1999). Slavery and the American West: The Eclipse of Manifest Destiny and the Coming of the Civil War. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, pp. 13–21. ISBN 0807847968. Traktati i Oregonit më 1846 me Britaninë i dha SHBA-ve kontroll mbi veriperëndimin e sotëm amerikan. Fitorja amerikane në Luftën Meksikano-Amerikane rezultoi në shkëputjen më 1848 nga Meksika të Kalifornisë dhe një pjese të mirë të rajonit të sotëm jugperëndimor. Mësymja e Arit në Kaliforni gjatë viteve 1848-49 solli edhe më shumë imigrantë drejt perëndimit. Hekurudhat e reja bënë të mundshëm zhvendosjen për ardhësit dhe rritën konfliktin me amerikanët vendës. Gjatë një gjysmëshekulli, deri në 40 milion bizonë amerikanë (buffalo) u therën për lëkurën dhe mishin e tyre për të lehtësuar zgjerimin e hekurudhave. Humbja e bufalëve, si burim parësor për indianët e rrafshinës, ishte goditje ekzistenciale për shumë kultura vendore. Lufta Civile dhe industrializimi Tensionet mes shteteve skllavopronare dhe atyre të lira shfaqeshin në argumente rreth të drejtave të qeverisë federale dhe atyre shtetërore, si dhe në konflikte të dhunshme rreth zgjerimit të skllavërisë në shtete të reja. Abraham Lincolni, kandidat i Partisë Republikane shumicë kundër skllavërinë, u zgjodh kryetar më 1860. Para se të bënte betimit, shtatë shtete skllavopronare shpallën ndarjen e tyre—të cilën qeveria federale e cilësoi ilegale—dhe formuan Shtetet e Konfederatës së Amerikës. Me sulmin e Konfederatës më Fort Sumter, filloi Lufta Civile Amerikane dhe katër shtete tjera skllavopronare iu bashkëngjitën Konfederatës. Proklamata e Emancipimit e Lincolnit e ngarkoi Unionin me detyrën e përfundimit të skllavërisë. Me ngadhënjimin e Unionit më 1865, tri amendamente të Kushtetutës së SHBA-ve siguruan liri për gati katër milion afro-amerikanë, që kishin qenë skllevër, Page 7 lists a total slave population of 3,953,760. iu dha shtetësinë amerikane, si dhe të drejtën e votës. Lufta dhe vendimi i saj çoi në rritje përmbajtësore të pushtetit federal.De Rosa, Marshall L. (1997). The Politics of Dissolution: The Quest for a National Identity and the American Civil War. Edison, NJ: Transaction, p. 266. ISBN 1560003499. Pas luftës, vrasja e Lincolnit radikalizoi politikat republikane të rindërtimit, që synonin riintegrimin dhe ringritjen e shteteve jugore duke siguruar njëherësh edhe të drejtat e skllevërve të sapoçliruar. Rrjedha e zgjedhjeve të kontestuara presidenciale më 1877 përfundoi rindërtimit; ligjet Jim Crow shpejt ua hoqën të drejtat shumë afro-amerikanëve. Në veri, urbanizimi dhe një fluks i paparë imigrantësh nga Evropa jugore dhe lindore përshpejtuan industrializimin e vendit. Vala e imigrimit, që zgjati deri më 1929, ofroi fuqi punëtore dhe e transformoi kulturën amerikane. Zhvillimi i infrastrukturës kombëtare i hapi rrugë rritjes ekonomike. Masakra e Wounded Knee (Gjurit të Lënduar) më 1890 ishte konflikti i fundit ushtarak i përmasave të mëdha i Luftave Indiane. Më 1893, monarkia indigjene në Paqësor, Mbretëria e Hawait u përmbys nga një grusht shteti udhëhequr nga banorë amerikanë; Shtetet e Bashkuara e aneksuan arkipelagun më 1898. Triumfi në Luftën Spanjollo-Amerikane të njëjtin vit demonstroi se Shtetet e Bashkuara ishin fuqi botërore dhe u përcollën nga aneksimi i Porto Rikos, Guamit dhe Filipineve. Këto të fundit fituan pavarësinë e tyre një gjysmëshekulli më vonë; Porto Riko dhe Guami mbeten territore amerikane. Lufta e Parë Botërore, kriza ekonomike dhe Lufta e Dytë Botërore Në nismë të Luftës së Parë Botërore, Shtetet e Bashkuara mbajtën qëndrim neutral. Shumica e amerikanëve simpatizonin britanikët dhe anglezët, ndonëse shumë syresh kundërshtuan intervenimin.Foner, Eric, and John A. Garraty (1991). The Reader's Companion to American History. New York: Houghton Mifflin, p. 576. ISBN 0395513723. Më 1917, Shtetet e Bashkuara hynë në luftë në krahun e Aleatëve, duke e kthyer rrjedhën kundër Fuqive Qendrore. Pas luftës, Senati nuk e miratoi Traktatin e Versajës (1919), që themeloi Lidhjen e Kombeve. Vendi ndoqi një politikë të vetëveprimit në masa gati izoluese.McDuffie, Jerome, Gary Wayne Piggrem, and Steven E. Woodworth (2005). U.S. History Super Review. Piscataway, NJ: Research & Education Association, p. 418. ISBN 0738600709. Më 1920, të drejtat e grave shënuan fitore me amendamentin kushtetues që u njihte atyre të drejtën e votës. Përparimi në të Njëzetat e Bujshme (Roaring Twenties) përfundoi me dështimin financiar më 1929, që solli Depresionin e Madh. Pas zgjedhjes kryetar më 1932, Franklin D. Roosevelt u përgjigj me planin “New Deal” (Puna e Re), një kolazh politikash që rritën ndërhyrjen e qeverisë në ekonomi. Stuhia e rërës (Dust Bowl) e mesviteve 1930 varfëroi shumë bashkësi bujqish dhe shkaktoi një valë të re të mërgimeve drejt perëndimit. , 6 qershor 1944]] Shtetet e Bashkuara, neutrale gjatë fillimit të Luftës së Dytë Botërore pas pushtimit të Polonisë nga Gjermania Naziste, filluan në mars 1941 t’i furnizonin Aleatët me materiale përmes programit “Lend-Lease” (hua-qira). Më 7 dhjetor 1941, Shtetet e Bashkuara iu bashkëngjitën Aleatëve kundër fuqive të boshtit pas sulmit befasues të japonezëve në Pearl Harbor, Hawai. Pjesëmarrja në luftë nxiti investime kapitale dhe rritje industriale. Prej ndërluftuesve kryesorë, Shtetet e Bashkuara ishin të vetmet që u pasuruan—njëmend, u pasuruan shumë—në vend se të varfëroheshin nga lufta.Kennedy, Paul (1989). The Rise and Fall of the Great Powers. New York: Vintage, p. 358. ISBN 0670728197. Konferencat e Aleatëve në Bretton Woods dhe Jaltë vijëzuan një sistem të ri të organizatave ndërkombëtare që vunë Shtetet e Bashkuara dhe Bashkimin Sovjetik në qendër të punëve botërore. Meqë u arrit fitore në Evropë, konferenca ndërkombëtare e mbajtur në San Francisco më 1945 përpiloi Kartën e Kombeve të Bashkuara, që hyri në fuqi pas luftës. Shtetet e Bashkuara zhvilluan armët e para bërthamore dhe i përdorën ato në qytetet japoneze të Hiroshimës dhe Nagasakit në gusht të atij viti. Më 2 shtator, Japonia u dorëzua dhe lufta përfundoi.Pacific War Research Society (2006). Japan's Longest Day. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 4770028873. Lufta e Ftohtë dhe politika e protestave mban fjalimin e tij “I Have a Dream” (Kam një ëndërr), 1963]] Shtetet e Bashkaura dhe Bashkimi Sovjetik garuan për pushtet gjatë Luftës së Ftohtë, duke mbizotëruar në çështjet ushtarake të Evropës përmes NATO-s dhe Paktit të Varshavës. Shtetet e Bashkuar promovuan demokracinë liberale dhe kapitalizmin, ndërsa Bashkimi Sovjetik komunizmin dhe ekonominë e planifikuar nga qendra. Të dyja mbështetën diktatura dhe u përfshinë në luftëra përmes palëve të treta (luftëra të subvencionuara, “proxy wars”). Trupat amerikane luftuan kundër forcave komuniste kineze në Luftën e Koresë më 1950-53. Komiteti Kuvendar i Veprimtarive Joamerikane ndoqi një numër hetimesh për armiqësi të dyshuar majtiste, ndërsa Senatori Joseph McCarthy u bë kryefigurë e ndjenjave antikomuniste. Lansimi i fluturimit të parë të njeriut në hapësirë më 1961 e shtyri Kryetarin John F. Kennedy të përqendrohej në programin amerikan për “njeriun në hënë,” që u arrit më 1969. Kennedy u ballafaqua edhe me krizën bërthamore në Kubë, të provokuar nga sovjetikët. Lëvizja në rritje për të drejtat qytetare, e udhëhequr nga afro-amerikanë si Rosa Parks dhe Martin Luther King, Jr. Luftuan segregimin dhe diskriminimin. Ndjekur nga vrasja e Kennedyt më 1963, Ligji për të Drejtat e Qytetarit i 1964-ës dhe Ligji për të Drejtën e Votës i 1965-ës u miratuan nën Kryetarin Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson dhe pasardhësi i tij, Richard Nixon, zgjeruan luftërat e subvencionuara në Azinë Juglindore drejt të pasuksesshmes Luftë të Vietnamit. Një lëvizje e mirëpërhapur kundërkulturore shënoi rritje, e nxitur nga kundërshtimi i luftës, nacionalizmi zezak dhe revolucioni seksual. Betty Friedan, Gloria Steinem dhe të tjerë udhëhoqën një valë të re feminizmi që kërkonte barazi politike, shoqërore dhe ekonomike për femrën. Si pasojë e Skandalit të Watergateit, Nixoni u bë kryetari i parë amerikan që ka dhënë dorëheqje më 1974, duke iu shmangur impedikimit (impeachment) nën akuza për pengim të drejtësisë dhe keqpërdorim të pushtetit; ai u trashëgua nga Nënkryetari Gerald Ford. Administrata Jimmy Carter e fundviteve 1970 u përball me stagflacion dhe krizën e pengjeve në Iran. Zgjedhja e Ronald Reagan kryetar më 1980 paralajmëroi një zhvendosje drejt djathtizmit në politikën amerikane, që u reflektua në ndryshime madhore në tatim dhe prioritete të shpenzimit. Mandati i dytë në detyrë solli skandalin “Iran-Contra,” por edhe progresin diplomatik me Bashkimin Sovjetik. Përmbysja pasuese e Bashkimit Sovjetik përfundoi Luftën e Ftohtë. Periudha bashkëkohore Roli udhëheqës i SHBA-ve dhe aletëve në Luftën e Gjirit, sanksionuar nga OKB-ja, nën Kryetarin George H. W. Bush, si dhe luftërat e Jugosllavisë (përfshirë edhe Luftën për Çlirimin e Kosovës), nën Kryetarin Bill Clinton, ndihmuan në ruajtjen e pozitës së superfuqisë. Zgjerimi më i shumëmotshëm ekonomik në historinë moderne të SHBA-ve—nga marsi 1991 deri në mars 2001—ngërtheu administratën Clinton dhe “flluskën pikë-com” (dot-com bubble). Një padi civile dhe skandali seksual shpunë në impedikimin e Clintonit më 1998, por ai mbeti në detyrë. Zgjedhjet presidenciale 2000, një prej më të ngushtave në historinë amerikane, u përcaktuan me vendim të Gjykatës Supreme—George W. Bush, i biri i George H. W. Bushit, u bë president. Më 11 shtator 2001, terroristët e al-Kaidës goditën Qendrën Botërore të Tregtisë në Nju Jork dhe Pentagonin në Washington, D.C., duke vrarë gati tremijë njerëz. Si kundërpërgjigje, administrata e Bushit lansoi “Luftën kundër Terrorizmit.” Në fundvitin 2001, forcat amerikane udhëhoqën invadimin e Afganistanit, përmbysën qeverinë talibane dhe prishën kampet stërvitore të al-Kaidës. Kryengritësit talibanë vazhdojnë të zhvillojnë luftë guerile. Më 2002, administrata Bush filloi të bëjë trysni për ndërrim regjimi në Irak mbi baza kundërthënëse. Në mungesë të mbështetjes nga NATO ose të një mandati eksplicit të OKB-së për ndërhyrje ushtarake, Bushi organizoi Koalicionin e të Gatshmëve (Coalition of the Willing); forcat e koalicionit preemptivisht invaduan Irakun më 2003 dhe rrëzuan diktatorin dhe ish-aleatin amerikan Saddam Hussein. Amnesty International ka akuzuar Shtetet e Bashkuara për shkelje të të drejtave të njeriut gjatë Luftës kundër Terrorizmit dhe në Luftën e Irakut. Më 2005, uragani Katrina shkaktoi shkatërrime të rënda përgjatë të shumtës së bregdetit të Gjirit të Meksikës, duke shkretuar New Orleansin. Më 4 nëntor 2008, në mes të një recedimi ekonomik global, Barack Obama u zgjodh kryetar. Ai është i pari afro-amerikan që ngarkohet me këtë zyrë. Qeverisja dhe zgjedhjet Shtetet e Bashkuara janë federat më e vjetër e botës. Janë republikë kushtetuese, ku “sundimi i shumicës zbutet nga të drejtat e pakicës, mbrojtur prej ligjit.”Scheb, John M., and John M. Scheb II (2002). An Introduction to the American Legal System. Florence, KY: Delmar, p. 6. ISBN 0766827593. Janë fundamentalisht të ndërtuara si demokraci përfaqësuese, ndonëse qytetarët amerikanë që banojnë në territore janë të përjashtuar nga votimet për zyrtarë federalë.Raskin, James B. (2003). Overruling Democracy: The Supreme Court Vs. the American People. London and New York: Routledge, pp. 36–38. ISBN 0415934397. Qeveria rregullohet nga sistemi i ndarjes së pushteteve, “shqyrtimit dhe baraspeshimit” (checks and balances), siç përkufizohet nga Kushtetuta e SHBA-ve, që shërben si dokumenti suprem ligjor i vendit. Në sistemin federativ amerikan, qytetarët u nënshtrohet zakonisht tri niveleve të qeverisë, asaj federale, shtetërore dhe vendore; detyrat e qeverisë vendore zakonisht ndahen mes rretheve dhe qeverive bashkiake. Gati në të gjitha rastet, zyrtarët e ekzekutivit dhe legjislativit zgjidhen me të shumtën e votave (vota plurale) të qytetarëve në një zonë. Nuk ka përfaqësim përpjesëtimor në nivelin federal dhe shumë rrallë ndodhë të ketë në nivele më të ulëta. Zyrtarët e gjyqësorëve federal e shtetërorë dhe të kabineteve janë rëndom të emëruar nga dega ekzekutive dhe të aprovuar nga ligjvënësi, megjithëse disa gjykatës dhe zyrtarë shtetërorë zgjidhen me votë popullore. Qeveria federale përbëhet nga tri degë: * ligjvënëse: Kongresi dydhomësh, i përbërë nga Senati dhe Shtëpia e Përfaqësuesve, nxjerr ligje federale, shpall luftë, miraton traktate, ka pushtet mbi arkën shtetërore dhe të drejtën për impedikim, ecuri që mundëson heqjen nga detyra të zyrtarëve të qeverisë. * ekzekutivi: kryetari është kryekomandant i forcave të armatosura, mund të vejë veto mbi draftligje para se të bëhen ligje, si dhe emëron kabinetin dhe zyrtarët e tjerë, që administrojnë dhe zbatojnë ligjet dhe polikat federale. * gjyqësori: Gjykata Supreme dhe gjykatat më të ulëta federale, gjykatësit e të cilave caktohen nga kryetari me miratimin e Senatit, interpretojnë ligjet dhe shfuqizojnë ato që i vlerësojnë jokushtetuese. Shtëpia e Përfaqësuesve ka 435 anëtarë, secili në përfaqësim të një zone kongresionale për kohëzgjatje dyvjeçare. Ulëset në Shtëpi u shpërndahen shteteve sipas popullsisë çdo dhjet vjet. Sipas regjistrimit të popullsisë më 2000, shtatë shtete kanë minimumin prej një përfaqësuesi, ndërsa Kalifornia, shteti më popullor, ka pesëdhjetetre. Senati ka 100 mise dhe secili shtet ka nga dy senatorë, të zgjedhur në zgjedhje njëzonëshe çdo gjashtë vjet; çdo dy vjet, një e treta e ulëseve të Senatit qiten për zgjedhje. Kryetari mban mandat katërvjeçar dhe nuk mund të zgjidhet më shumë se dy herë. Kryetari nuk zgjidhet drejtpërsëdrejti, por përmes një sistemi indirekt me kolegj zgjedhor, ku votat përcaktuese u shpërndahen shteteve. Gjykata Supreme, e drejtuar nga Kryegjykatësi i Shteteve të Bashkuara, ka nëntë pjesëtarë të përjetshëm. Qeveritë shtetërore janë të strukturuara në mënyrë të ngjashme; Nebraska është e vetmja që ka legjislaturë njëdhomëshe. Guvernatori, kreu i ekzekutivit, zgjidhet drejtpërsëdrejti në secilin shtet. Krejt ligjet dhe procedurat e qeverive shtetërore dhe asaj federale i nënshtrohet rishikimit dhe akëcili ligj i pleqëruar nga gjyqësori se shkel Kushtetutën shpallet i pavlefshëm. Teksti origjinal i Kushtetutës specifikon strukturën dhe përgjegjësitë e qeverisë federale dhe marrëdhëniet e saj me shtetet veç-e-veç. Neni Një mbron të drejtën për urdhëresën gjyqësore të quajtur habeas corpus, kurse Neni Tre garanton të drejtën e gjykimin me porotë në të gjitha lëndët kriminale. Për ndryshimin e Kushtetutës nevojitet pëlqimi i tri të katërtave të shteteve. Kushtetuta përmban njëzeteshtatë amendamente; dhjetë të parat, që përbëjnë Kartën e të Drejtave, dhe Amendamenti i Katërmbëdhjetë përbëjnë bazën e të drejtave individuale të amerikanëve. Partitë, ideologjia dhe politika Shtetet e Bashkuara kanë operuar nën sistemin dypartiak gjatë pjesës më të madhe të historisë. Për zyra të zgjedhura në të gjitha nivelet, zgjedhje parësore (primaries) të administruara nga shtetet mbahen për të zgjedhur të nominuarit e partive kryesore për zgjedhjet e përgjithshme të radhës. Që nga zgjedhjet e përgjithshme 1856, partitë kryesore kanë qenë Partia Demokratike, themeluar më 1824, dhe Partia Republikane, themeluar më 1854. Prej Luftës Civile, vetëm një kandidat i një partie të tretë—ish-presidenti Theodore Roosevelt, kandidat i Partisë Progresive më 1912—ka fituar deri në 20% të votës popullore. Brenda kulturës politike amerikane, Partia Republikane konsiderohet e qendrës së djathtë ose “konservatore” dhe Partia Demokratike e qendrës së majtë ose “liberale.” Shtetet e verilindjes dhe bregut perëndimor si dhe disa prej shteteve të Liqeneve të Mëdha, të njohura si “shtetet e kaltra,” janë relativisht liberale. “Shtetet e kuqe” të jugut dhe goxha prej Rrafshinave të Mëdha dhe Maleve Shkëmbore janë relativisht konservatore. Fituesi i zgjedhjeve presidenciale 2008, demokrati Barack Obama, është presidenti i 44-të amerikan dhe i pari afro-amerikan që mban këtë post. Të gjithë prijësit e mëparshëm ishin vetëm me prejardhje evropiane. Zgjedhjet 2008 gjithashtu sollën forcimin e kontrollit të demokratëve në dy dhomat e Kongresit. Në Kongresin e 111-të të SHBA-ve, Senati përbëhet prej 57 demokratësh, dy të pavarur që mblidhen me demokratët, si dhe 40 republikanë (një ulëse është nën shqyrtim); Shtëpia ka 256 demokratë dhe 178 republikanë (një ulëse është e zbrazët). Njësitë politike : Artikulli kryesor Njësitë territoriale të Shteteve të Bashkuara Shtetet e Bashkuara janë bashkim federativ i pesëdhjetë shteteve. Trembëdhjetë shtetet nismëtare ishin trashëgimtare të trembëdhjetë kolonive që ngritën krye kundra sundimit britanik. Shumica e shteteve tjera janë thadruar nga trualli i fituar me luftë ose blerje nga qeveria amerikane. Prej rasteve të veçanta janë Vermonti, Teksasi dhe Hawai: secili shtet ishte republikë e pavarur para se të futen në bashkim. Përjashtime tjera përbëjnë shtetet e krijuara nga treva e trembëdhjetëshes fillestare. Herët në histori të vendit, tri shtete u themeluan në këtë mënyrë: Kentaki nga Virgjinia; Tenesi nga Karolina Veriore; dhe Mejn nga Masaçusetsi. Gjatë Luftës Civile Amerikane, Virgjinia e Perëndimit u shkëput nga Virgjinia. Shteti më i mbramë—Hawai—fitoi shtetësinë më 21 gusht 1959. Shtetet nuk kanë të drejtën e ndarjes nga unioni. Shtetet përbëjnë pjesën dërmuese të masës tokësore të SHBA-ve; dy hapësira të tjera të konsideruara pjesë integrale e vendit, janë Distrikti i Kolumbisë, qarku federal ku ndodhet kryeqyteti, Washingtoni; dhe Atoli Palmyra, truall i pabanuar por i inkorporuar në Oqeanin Paqësor. Shtetet e Bashkuara posedojnë pesë territore tejdetit: Porto Riko dhe Ishujt Virgjinë të Shteteve të Bashkuara në Karaibe; Samoa Amerikane, Guami dhe Ishujt Veriorë të Marianës në Paqësor. Të lindurit në territore (përveç Samoas Amerikane) mbajnë shtetësi amerikane. Marrëdhëniet ndërkombëtare dhe çështjet ushtarake Shtetet e Bashkuara ushtrojnë ndikim global në ekonomi, politikë dhe çështje ushtarake. Është anëtare e përhershme e Këshilli të Sigurimit të Kombeve të Bashkuara, që kanë selinë në Qytetin e Nju Jorkut. Gati të gjitha vendet kanë ambasada në Washington, D.C. dhe shumë syresh kanë edhe konsullata në qytete tjera. Gjithashtu, gati të gjitha vendet e botës kanë janë nikoqirë të misioneve diplomatike amerikane. Megjithatë, Kuba, Irani, Koreja e Veriut, Butani, Sudani si dhe Republika e Kinës (Taiwani) nuk kanë marrëdhënie diplomatike zyrtare me Shtetet e Bashkuara. Shtetet e Bashkuara gëzojnë marrëdhënie të veçantë me Mbretërinë e Bashkuar dhe lidhje të ngushtë me Australinë, Zelandën e Re, Japoninë, Izraelin, si dhe bashkanëtarët e NATO-s. Njëherësh, bashkëpunojnë ngushtë me fqinjët përmes Organizatës së Shteteve Amerikane dhe marrëveshjeve të tregtisë së lirë si ajo Marrëveshja trepalëshe Amerikanoveriore për Tregti të Lirë me Kanadën dhe Meksikën. Më 2005, Shtetet e Bashkuara shpenzuan 27 miliard dollarë në ndihmesë zyrtare zhvillimore, më së shumti në botë. Sidoqoftë, krahasuar me Të Hyrat Bruto Kombëtare (HBK, GNI), kontributi amerikan prej 0,22% u rangua i njëzeti prej njëzetedy shteteve donatore. Burimet joqeveritare si fondacionet private, korporatat dhe institucionet arsimore e fetare dhuruan 96 miliard dollarë. Shuma e përgjithshme prej 123 miliard dollarësh është më e larta në botë dhe e shtata sipas përqindjes së HBK-së. Kryetari i Shteteve të Bashkuara mban titullin e kryekomandantit të forcave të armatosura dhe cakton udhëheqësit e tyre, sekretarin e mbrojtjes dhe Krerët e Shtabit të Përgjithshëm. Departamenti i Mbrojtjes administron forcat e armatosura, përfshirë këtu ushtrinë, forcat detare, marinsat dhe aviacionin. Garda Bregdetare udhëhiqet nga Departamenti i Sigurisë së Atdheut në kohë paqe dhe nga Departamenti i Forcave Detare në kohë lufte. Më 2005, forcat e armatosura kishte 1,38 milion pjesëtarë në detyrë aktive, që bashkë me qindra mijëra rezervistë dhe pjesëtarë të Gardës Kombëtare nxjerrin totalin prej 2,3 milion trupash. Departamenti i Mbrojtjes punëson rreth 700 mijë civilë, pa përfshirë këtu kontraktuesit. Shërbimi ushtarak kryhet në baza vullnetare, ndonëse rekrutimi i detyrueshëm mund të përdoret në kohë lufte përmes një sistemi përzgjedhës të shërbimit. Forcat amerikane mund të dërgohen tejdetit përmes flotës së aviacionit që përdoret për bartje të aeroplanëve dhe të tankeve të karburanteve, flotës detare të përbërë nga njëmbëdhjetë avionmbajtëse aktive dhe njësiteve të marsinsave për ekspedita në det, si dhe përmes flotave detare në Atlantik dhe Paqësor. Jashtë Shteteve të Bashkuara, forcat e armatosura janë të stacionuara në 770 baza dhe lehtësore, në çdo kontinent përveç Antarktikut. Zgjerimi i pranisë ushtarake në mbarë rruzullin ka bërë që dijetarët t’i përshkruajnë Shtetet e Bashkuara si mbajtëse të një “perandorie bazash.” The extent of this global military presence has prompted some scholars to describe the United States as maintaining an "empire of bases." Shpenzimet totale ushtarake të SHBA-ve më 2006, në shumën mbi 528 bilion dollarësh, përbënin 46% të shpenzimeve ushtarake globale dhe kalonin në shumë katërmbëdhjetë shtetet tjera me shpenzimet më të larta. (Në barazim të fuqisë blerëse, shpenzimet ishin më të mëdha se gjashtë shtetet tjera në listë së bashku.) Shpenzimet për krye ishin 1.756$, dhjetë herë më të mëdha se mesatarja botërore. Me 4,06% të PVB-së, shpenzimet ushtarake amerikane rangohen të 27-at prej 172 vendeve. Buxheti bazë propozuar nga Departamenti i Mbrojtjes për 2009, 515,4 bilion dollarë, shënon rritje prej 7% nga 2008 dhe rritje gati 74% nga 2001. Harxhimet për Luftën në Irak janë vlerësuan se kanë arritur 2,7 trilion $. Që me 3 maj 2009, Shtetet e Bashkuara pësuan 4.284 fatalitete ushtarake gjatë luftës dhe patën 31.000 ushtarë të lënduar. Ekonomia Shtetet e Bashkuara kanë ekonomi të përzier kapitaliste, që mbështetet në burimet e begatshme natyrore, infrastrukturën e mirëzhvilluar dhe prodhueshmërinë e lartë. Sipas Fondit Monetar Ndërkombëtar, PVB amerikan përbën 23% të prodhimit botëror bruto në kursin e këmbimit tregtar dhe gati 21% të prodhimit botëror bruto me barazim të fuqisë blerëse (BFB, PPP). Më e larta e një shteti sovran, PVB-ja e SHBA-ve ishte 4% më e ulët se PVB-ja e kombinuar e Bashkimit Evropian me BFB më 2007. Vendi rangohet i shtatëmbëdhjeti në botë sipas PVB-së nominale për krye dhe i gjashti në botë sipas PVB me BFB. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë importuesi më i madh i produkteve dhe eksportuesi i tretë, ndonëse eksporti për kokë banori është i relativisht i ulët. Kanada, Kina, Meksika, Japonia dhe Gjermania janë partnerët kryesorë tregtarë. Mallrat kryesorë që eksportohet janë makineria elektrike, ndërsa automjetet përbëjnë importin parësor. Shtetet e Bashkuara zënë vendin e parë në “Raportin e Konkurrencës Botërore.” Click the link "Rankings" to access the entire list. Pas një zgjerimi që zgjati mbi gjatë vjet, ekonomia amerikane është në recedim prej dhjetorit 2007. Më 2009, sektori privat vlerësohet të konstituojë 55,3% të ekonomisë, ku veprimtare e qeverisë federale përbën 24,1% dhe veprimtaria e e qeverive shtetëroe dhe vendore (përfshirë transferet federative) përbëjnë 20,6% të mbetura. Ekonomia është postindustriale, ku sektorin e shërbimeve kontribuon 67,8% të PVB. Rrafshi kryesor i biznesit përkah qarkullimi është tregu me pakicë; përkah të hyrat neto janë financat dhe sigurimet. Shtetet e Bashkuara vazhdojnë të jenë fuqi industriale, me produktet kimike si fushën prijëse në prodhimtari. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë prodhuesi i tretë i naftës në botë, si dhe importuesi më i madh i saj. Janë prodhuesi më i madh në botë i rrymës elektrike dhe bërthamore, si dhe gazit të lëngshëm natyror, sulfurit, fosfateve dhe kripës. Ndërsa bujqësia merr pjesë me më pak se 1% në PVB, Shtetet e Bashkuara janë prodhuesi kryesor në botë për misër dhe sojë. Bursa e Nju Jorkut është më e madhja në botë përkah vëllimi i dollarëve. Coca-Cola and McDonald's janë dy firmat më të njohura në rruzull. Më 2005, 155 milion njerëz ishin të punësuar me pagesë, prej të cilëve 80% në marrëdhënie të plotë pune. Shumica, 79%, ishin të punësuar në sektorin e shërbimeve. Me rreth 15,5 milion njerëz, shëndetësia dhe asistenca sociale janë fusha kryesore e punësimit. Afro 12% e punëtorëve janë anëtare sindikatash, për dallim nga 30% në Evropën Perëndimore. Banka Botërore i rangon Shtetet e Bashkuara të parat përkah lehtësia e punëdhënies dhe pushimit të punëtorëve. Mes 1973 dhe 2003, puna vjetore për mesataren kombëtare u rrit për 199 orë. Pjesërisht si rrjedhojë, Shtetet e Bashkuara gëzojnë prodhueshmëri më të lartë të punëtorëve në botë. Megjithatë, nuk udhëheq më në prodhueshmëri në orë sikurse ishte rasti prej viteve 1950 deri në të 1990-at e hershme; punëtorët në Norvegji, Francë dhe Luksemburg tani janë më produktiv brenda orës. Krahasuar me Evropën, tatimi në të hyra për korporata dhe mbi pronën janë zakonisht më të larta, ndërsa taksat e punës, sidomos të konsumimit, janë më të ulëta. Të ardhurat dhe zhvillimi njerëzor Sipas Byrosë së Regjistrimeve, midisi i të ardhura para tatimit ishte 50.233$ më 2007. Midisi rangon prej 68.080 në Merilend në 36.338$ në Misisipi. Me barazim të fuqisë blerëse, midisi i përgjithshëm është i ngjashëm me tufën më të pasur të vendeve të zhvilluara. Pas rënies së mprehtë në messhek. XX, shkalla e varfërisë nuk kanë lëvizur shumë prej 1970-ave, me 11-15% të amerikanëve nën kufi të varfërisë për vjet, si dhe 58,5% të popullsisë në varfëri për të paktën një vit mes moshave 25 dhe 75 vjeç. Më 2007, 37,3 milion amerikanë jetonin në varfëri. Sistemi i mirëqenies në SHBA është prej më të rreptëve në botën e zhvilluar, duke reduktuar varfërinë relative dhe varfërinë absolute goxha më pak se mesatarja e vendeve të pasura.Smeeding, T. M. (2005). "Public Policy: Economic Inequality and Poverty: The United States in Comparative Perspective." Social Science Quarterly 86, 955–983.Kenworthy, L. (1999). "Do Social-Welfare Policies Reduce Poverty? A Cross-National Assessment" Social Forces 77(3), 1119–1139. Bradley, D., E. Huber, S. Moller, F. Nielsen, and J. D. Stephens (2003). "Determinants of Relative Poverty in Advanced Capitalist Democracies" American Sociological Review 68(1), 22–51. Përderisa sistemi i mirëqenies me sukses redukton varfërinë në mesin e pleqve,Orr, D. (November–December, 2004). "Social Security Isn't Broken: So Why the Rush to 'Fix' It?" In C. Sturr and R. Vasudevan, eds. (2007). Current Economic Issues. Boston: Economic Affairs Bureau. të rinjtë përfitojnë relativisht pak nga ndihmesa shtetërore. Më 2007, studimi i UNICEF-it për mirëqenien e fëmijëve në njëzetedy vende të industrializuara i rangoi SHBA-të të parafundit. Me gjithë ngritjet e dukshme në prodhimtari, papunënsinë dhe inflacionin e ulët, rritjet në të hyra nga 1980 kanë qenë më të ngadalshme se në dekadat paraprake, më pak të përhapura dhe të përcjella nga pasiguri ekonomike në rritje. Nga 1947 deri më 1979, midisi i të hyrave reale u ngrit për mbi 80% për të gjitha shtresat dhe të hyrat e amerikanëve të varfër u rritën më shpejt se ato të të pasurve.Bartels, L. M. (2008). Unequal Democracy: The Political Economy of the New Gilded Age. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Midisi i të hyrave për amvisni është rritur për të gjitha shtresat prej vitit 1980, kryesisht në sajë të amvisërive me dy të punësuar, mbylljen e boshllëkut gjinor dhe orëve më të gjata të punës, mirëpo rritja ka qenë më e ngadalshme dhe goxha shumë në leverdi të shtresës së epërme. Gilbert, D. (1998). The American Class Structure. Belmont, CA: Wadsworth. ISBN 0534505201. Rrjedhimisht, hisja e të ardhurave e top 1%—21.8% e të hyrave gjithsej raportuar më 2005—është më se dyfishuar nga 1980, duke i bërë Shtetet e Bashkuara me pabarazinë më të madhe në të hyra në mesin e vendeve të zhvilluara. Top 1% paguan 27,6% të të gjitha taksave federale; top 10% paguan 54,7%. Pasuria, sikur të hyrat, janë tejet të përqendruara: 10% të më pasurve të popullsisë së rritur posedojnë 69,8% të pasurisë së amvisërive të vendit, hisja e dytë më e madhe në mesin e vendeve të zhvilluara. Top 1% posedon 33,4% të pasurisë neto. Shkenca dhe teknologjia Shtetet e Bashkuara udhëheqin botën në hulumtime shkencore dhe risi teknologjike që prej fundshekullit XIX. Më 1876, Alexander Graham Bell u akordua me patentën e partë amerikane për shpikjen e telefonit. Laboratori i Thomas Edisonit e zhvilloi fonografin, të parin poçin elektrik të qëndrueshëm dhe kinetoskopin apo videokamerën e parë të suksesshme. Nikola Tesla ishte pionier i rrymës alternative, motorit RRA dhe radios. Në fillimshekullin XX, kompanitë e automobilave me pronarë Ransom E. Olds dhe Henry Ford promovuan linjën e montimit (assembly line). Vëllezërit Wright, më 1903, punuan avionin e parë. Ngritja e nazizmit në vitet 1930 bëri që shumë shkencëtarë evropianë, ndër ta Albert Einstein dhe Enrico Fermi, të imigronin në Shtetet e Bashkuara. Gjatë Luftës së Dytë Botërore, Projekti Manhattan zhvilloi armët bërthamore, që nisën epokën atomike. Gara hapësinore mundësoi avancime të ngutshme në raketari, materiale shkencore dhe kompjuterë. Shtetet e Bashkuara zhvilluan gati në tërësi ARPANET-in dhe pasardhësin e tij, internetin. Sot, sasi më e madhe e financimeve zhvillimore dhe kërkimore, 64%, vjen nga sektori privat. Shtetet e Bashkuara prijnë në botë për kërkime shkencore dhe ndikimin e punës shkencore. Amerikanët posedojnë nivele të larta të prodhimeve teknologjike, dhe gati gjysma e shtëpive amerikane kanë qasje në internet broadband. Vendi është zhvilluesi dhe rritësi kryesor i ushqimit gjenetikisht të modifikuar; më shumë se gjysma e arave të mbjella me bimë biotek janë në Shtetet e Bashkuara. Transporti Që më 2003, kishte 759 automobila për 1.000 amerikanë, në krahasim me 472 në 1.000 banorë në Bashkimin Evropian vitin tjetër. Afro 40% e kerreve personale janë furgonë, SUV dhe kamioneta. Amerikani i rritur (përfshirë vozitësit dhe jovozitësit) kalon mesatarisht 55 minuta duke vozitur çdo ditë dhe bën rreth 29 milje rrugë. Sistemi i hekurudhave për udhëtarë në qytetet amerikane është i dobët. Vetëm 9% e udhëtimeve për në punë në SHBA përdorin transportin publik, në krahasim me 38,8% në Evropë. Përdorimi i biçikletës është minimal, shumë poshtë niveleve evropiane. Industria ajrore është tërësisht e privatizuar, ndërsa shumica e aeroporteve janë pronë publike. Pesë aviokompanitë më të mëdha të botës përkah numri i pasagjerëve janë amerikane: American Airlines është numër një. Prej tridhjetë aeroporteve më të frekuentuara të botës, gjashtëmbëdhjetë janë në Amerikë, duke përfshirë më të ngarkuarin, Aeroportin Ndërkombëtar të Atlantës Hartsfield-Jackson (ATL). Energjia Tregu i energjisë në Shtetet e Bashkuara arrin në 29.000 terawatt për vit. Konsumimi i energjisë për kokë banori është baras me 7,8 ton vaji në vit, në krahasim me 4,2 ton vaji në Gjermani dhe 8,3 në Kanadë. Më 2005, 40% e energjisë nxirrej nga karburantet, 23% nga qymyri dhe 22% prej gazit natyror. Pjesa tjetër plotësohej prej fuqisë nukleare dhe burimeve të energjisë së përtëritshme. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë konsumuesi i parë në botë i karburanteve. Për decenie, fuqia bërthamore ka luajtur rol të limituar në krahasim me vendet tjera të zhvilluara. Më 2007, u dorëzuan shumë aplikacione për uzina bërthamore. Demografia Shtetet e Bashkuara projektohen nga Byroja e Regjistrimeve të kenë 306.560.000 banorë, Figure updated automatically. përshirë një vlerësim prej 11,2 milion imigrantësh ilegalë. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë vendi i tretë në botë përkah popullsia, pas Kinës dhe Indisë. Shtimi natyror është 0,89%, krahasuar me 0,16% në Bashkimin Evropian. Lindshmëria prej 14,16 në 1.000 banorë, 30% nën mesataren botërore, është më e lartë se cilitdo shtet në Evropë me përjashtim të Shqipërisë dhe Irlandës. Në vitin fiskal 2008, 1,1 milion imigrantë u pajisën me leje qëndrimi të përhershëm.“U.S. Legal Permanent Residents: 2008”. Office of Immigration Statistics Annual Flow Report. Meksika është burimi prijës i rezidentëve të rinj prej dy dekadash; nga 1998, Kina, India dhe Filipinet qëndrojnë në top katërshen e vendeve prej nga vijnë mërgimtarët. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë vendi i vetëm i industrializuar ku projektohet shtim i madh i popullsisë. Shtetet e Bashkuara kanë popullsi të llojllojshme—tridhjetenjë grupe të prejardhjes kanë më shumë se një milion pjesëtarë. Amerikanët e bardhë janë grupi më i madh racor, ku gjermano-amerikanët, irlandez-amerikanët dhe anglo-amerikanët përbëjnë tri prej katër grupeve më të mëdha të vendit për nga prejardhja kombëtare. Afro-amerikanët janë pakica më e madhe racore dhe grupi i tretë përkah prejardhja. Azatiko-amerikanët janë pakica e dytë më e madhe racore; dy grupet më të mëdha janë kinezët dhe filipinezët. Më 2007, popullsia amerikane përbëhej, sipas vlerësimeve, edhe nga 4,5 milion amerindianë dhe indigjenë të Alaskës (2,9 milion vetëm të këtij grupi) dhe mbi 1 milion vendës të Hawait ose të ujdhesave të Paqësorit (ekskluzivisht 0,5 milion). Shtimi i popullatës hispanike dhe latine (termet janë zyrtarisht të këmbyeshme) është trend madhor demografik. 45,4 milion amerikanë me prejardhje hispanike identifikohen si etni e veçantë nga Byroja e Regjistrimeve; 64% të hispanikëve janë me origjinë meksikane. Mes viteve 2000 dhe 2007, popullata hispanike në vend u rrit për 27%, ndërsa ajo johispanike për vetëm 3,6%. Rritja kryesisht i atribuohet imigrimit; që më 2007, 12,4% e popullsisë amerikane qe lindur jashtë vendit, 54% prej të cilëve në Amerikën Latine. Pjelloria është gjithashtu faktor; femra hispanike mesatarisht lind tre fëmijë gjatë jetës së saj. Shkalla e pjellorisë në krahasim është 2,2 për femra zezake johispanike dhe 1,8 për femra të bardha johispanike (nën shkallën e nevojshme për zëvendësim, 2,1). Minoritetet (të përkufizuara nga Byroja e Regjistrimit, të gjithë tjerët veç hispanikëve, hispanikët, të bardhët joshumëracorë) përbëjnë 34% të popullsisë; priten të bëhen shumicë kah viti 2042. Rreth 79% e amerikanëve jetojnë në hapësira urbane (sipas përkufizimit, këto përfshijnë edhe periferitë); gjysma e tyre banojnë në qytete me popullsi mbi 50,000. Më 2006, 254 vendbanime të rregullta kishin mbi 100 mijë banorë, nëntë qytetet ishin milionëshe dhe katër qytete botërore kishin mbi 2 milion banorë (New York, Los Angeles, Chicago dhe Houston). Në SHBA ekzistojnë pesëdhjetë hapësira metropolitane me popullsi më të madhe se 1 milion. Prej pesëdhjetë metropoleve me rritjen më të shpejtë, njëzetetri janë në perëndim dhe njëzetepesë në jug. Metropolet Atlanta, Dallas, Houston, Phoenix dhe Inland Empire në Kaliforni të gjitha u shtuan në popullsi për tri të katërtat nga 2000 më 2006. Gjuha Anglishtja është de facto gjuha kombëtare. Ndonëse nuk ka gjuhë zyrtare në nivelin federal, disa ligje—si kërkesat për natyralizim në SHBA—venë anglishten si standard. Më 2005, rreth 216 milion, ose 81% e popullsisë pesë vjeç e sipër, fliste vetëm anglisht në shtëpi. Spanjishtja, folur nga 12% e popullsisë në shtëpi, është gjuha e dytë më e përhapur dhe gjuha e huaj më së shpeshti e mësuar. Disa amerikanë avokojnë bërjen e anglishtes gjuhë zyrtare të vendit, siç është rasti në së paku njëzetetetë shtete. Hawaishtja dhe anglishtja, që të dyja, janë gjuhë zyrtare në Hawai sipas ligjit shtetëror. Përderisa asnjëri shtet nuk kanë gjuhë zyrtare, Meksika e Re ka ligje që mundësojnë përdorimin e anglishtes dhe spanjishtes, sikurse bën Luiziana për anglisht dhe frëngjisht. Shtetet tjera, si Kalifornia, mandatojnë botimin e versioneve spanjisht të dokumenteve të caktuara qeveritare, përfshirë formularët në gjykata. Disa treva ishullore janë të garantuara njohje zyrtare të gjuhëve të tyre vendore, krahas anglishtes: samoishtja dhe gjuha çamorro njihen në Samoan Amerikane, përkatësisht në Guam; gjuhët karoline dhe çamorro njihen në Ishujt Veriorë të Marianës; spanjishtja është gjuhë zyrtare në Porto Riko. Feja Shtetet e Bashkuara janë zyrtarisht komb shekullar; Amendamenti i Parë i Kushtetutës së SHBA-ve garanton ushtrimin e lirë të fesë dhe ndalon vendosjen e qeverisjes fetare. Në një studimi më 2002, 59% e amerikanëve thanë se feja luan “rol shumë të rëndësishëm në jetët e tyre,” figurë shumë më e lartë sesa në cilindo vend tjetër të pasur. Sipas një sondazhi më 2007, 78,4% të të rriturve identifikoheshin si të krishterë, më pask se 86,4% sa ishin më 1990. Konfesionet protestante përbënin 51.3%, ndërsa katolicizmi romak, me 23,9%, ishte konfesioni më i madh individual. Studimi kategorizon evangjelikët e bardhë, 26,3% e popullsisë, si kohortën më të madhe religjioze të vendit; një studim tjetër vlerëson evangjelikët e të gjitha racave në 30-35%. Totali i religjioneve jo të krishtera raportuar më 2007 ishte 4,7%, në ngritje prej 3,3% më 1990. Fetë tjera prijëse ishin judaizmi (1,7%), budizmi (0,7%), islami (0,6%), hinduizmi (0,4%) dhe unitarianizmi universal (0,3%). Nga 8,2% më 1990, 16,1% më 2007 përshkruan veten si agnostikë, ateistë, ose thjesht si të pareligjion, përmbajtësisht më pak sesa në shtetet tjera postindustriale si Britania e Madhe (2005: 44%), por më shumë se në mbarë botën (2005: 12%). Arsimi Arsimi publik amerikan mirëmbahet nga qeveritë shtetërore dhe vendore, rregulluar nga Departamenti Amerikan i Arsimit përmes kufizimeve në grante federale. Fëmijët janë të obliguar në shumicën e shteteve të vijojnë mësimet nga mosha gjatë ose shtatë vjeç (në përgjithësi, duke filluar me sistemin parashkollor ose klasën e parë) deri sa të mbushin tetëmbëdhjetë vjet (zakonisht deri në mbarim të klasës së dymbëdhjetë, shkollës së mesme); disa shtete i lejojnë fëmijët ta lënë shkollën në moshën gjashtëmbëdhjetë ose shtatëmbëdhjetë vjeçare. Afro 12% e fëmijëve janë të regjistrual në shkolla private famullore ose josektare. Pak mbi 2% të fëmijëve shkollohen në shtëpi. Shtetet e Bashkaura kanë shumë institucione të arsimit të lartë, private e publike, si dhe kolegje të komunitetit, të hapura për të gjithë të interesuarit. Ndër amerikanët njëzetepesë vjeç e mbi, 84,6% kanë diplomuar nga shkolla e mesme, 52,6% kanë vijuar studime universitare, 27,2% kanë grada baçelor, si dhe 9,6% kanë grada postdiplomike. Shkalla e alfabetizmit bazik është përafërsisht 99%. Për më shumë detaje në alfabetizmin në SHBA, shihni A First Look at the Literacy of America’s Adults in the 21st century, U.S. Department of Education (2003). Kombet e Bashkuara i kanë caktuar SHBA-ve treguesin arsimor prej 0,97, që i bën të 12-tat në botë. Shëndetësia Mesatarja e jetës në Shtetet e Bashkaura prej 77,8 vjetësh është një vit më e shkurtër se figurat e përgjithshme për Evropën Perëndimore, si dhe tri deri në katër vjet më e shkurtër sesa në Norvegji, Zvicër dhe Kanadë. Gjatë dy dekadave të fundit, rangimi i vendit sipas jetëgjatësisë së popullsisë ka rënë nga pozita e 11-të në të 42-tën në botë. Vdekshmëria e foshnjave prej 6,37 në njëmijë gjithashtu i vë SHBA-të në vendin e 42-të prej 221 entiteve politike, prapa të gjitha vendeve të Evropës Perëndimore. Shkalla e mbijetesës së kancerit në SHBA është më e larta në botë. Përfarësisht një e treta e popullsisë së rritur është e dhjamosur (obese), si dhe një e treta tjetër është mbipeshë; shkalla e obesitetit, më e larta në botën e industrializuar, është më se dyfishuar në çerekshekullin e fundit. Diabeti tip 2, i lidhur me obesitetin, konsiderohet epidemik nga profesionistët shëndetësorë. Shkalla e shtatzënisë adoleshente, 79,8 në 1.000 femra, është gati katër herë ajo e Francës dhe pesë herë ajo e Gjermanisë. Aborti, legal kur e lyp nëna, është shumë kontrovers. Shumë shtete ndalojnë fonde publike për këtë procedure dhe mandatojnë periudhë pritjeje. Ndonëse shkalla e abortit po bie, thyesa e abortit prej 241 në 1.000 lindje të gjalla dhe 15 në 1.000 femra të moshës 15-44 mbetet më e lartë se në shumicën e vendeve të Evropës Perëndimore. Sistemi i shëndetësisë amerikane ia kalon në të madhe secilit vend të botës për nga shpenzimet, llogaritur për kokë banori dhe përqindje të PVB-së.OECD Health Data 2000: A Comparative Analysis of 29 Countries CD-ROM (OECD: Paris, 2000). See also Organizata Botërore e Shëndetësisë e rangoi sistemin shëndetësor amerikan si të parin për nga reagueshmëria më 2000, por të 37-in sipas performancës së përgjithshme. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë prijës në inovacione mjekësore. Më 2004, sektori joindustrial shpenzoi tri herë më shumë se në Evropë për kokë banori në hulumtime biomjekësore. Për dallim nga vendet tjera të zhvilluara, mbulimi me sigurim shëndetësor në Shtetet e Bashkaura nuk është universal. Më 2004, sigurimi privat pagoi 36% të shpenzimeve personale, pagesat private prej xhepit mbuluan 15%, ndërsa qeveritë federale, shtetërore dhe vendore paguan 44%. Më 2005, 46,6 milion amerikanë, 15,9% të popullsisë, ishin pa sigurim, 5,4 milion më shumë se më 2001. Shkaktari kryesor i kësaj rritje është rënia e numrit të amerikanëve me sigurim të paguar nga punëdhënësit. Çështja e amerikanëve të pasiguruar dhe të nënsiguruar—vlerësimet për të cilët varen për së gjeri—është çështje madhore politike. Më 2006, Masaçusetsi u bë shteti i parë në vend për të mandatuar mbulim universal me sigurim shëndetësor. Kultura Shtetet e Bashkuara janë komb shumëkulturor, shtëpi e një llojllojshmërie të gjerë të grupeve etnike, tradita dhe vlerave.Thompson, William, and Joseph Hickey (2005). Society in Focus. Boston: Pearson. ISBN 020541365X. Nuk ka etni “amerikane”; veç popullatave tash të vogla të amerikanëve dhe hawaianëve vendës, gati të gjithë amerikanët janë pasardhës imigrantësh të pesë shekujve të fundit.Fiorina, Morris P., and Paul E. Peterson (2000). The New American Democracy. London: Longman, p. 97. ISBN 0321070585. Kultura e përbashkët e shumicës së amerikanëve—kultura qendrore amerikane—është kulturë perëndimore kryesisht e prejardhur nga traditat e imigrantëve evropianë me ndikimi nga burime tjera, siç janë traditat e skllevërve të sjellë nga Afrika.Holloway, Joseph E. (2005). Africanisms in American Culture, 2d ed. Bloomington: Indiana University Press, pp. 18–38. ISBN 0253344794. Johnson, Fern L. (1999). Speaking Culturally: Language Diversity in the United States. Thousand Oaks, Calif., London, and New Delhi: Sage, p. 116. ISBN 0803959125. Imigrimi më i vonë nga Azia dhe veçanërisht nga Amerika Latine e kanë zgjeruar përzierjen kulturore, që është përshkruar si kazan i shkrirjes homogjenizues (melting pot) dhe sahan sallate heterogjene (salad bowl), ku imigrantët dhe pasaardhësit e tyre ruajnë karakteristika të veçanta kulturore. Mediat popullore Shfaqja e parë filmike komerciale u dha në qytetin e Nju Jorkut më 1894, duke përdorur kinetoskopin e Thomas Edisonit. Viti vijues shënoi shfaqjen e filmin të parë të projektuar, gjithashtu në Nju Jork, ndërsa Shtetet e Bashkuara prinë në zhvillimin e filmave me zë në dekadad në vijim. Prej fillimshekullit XX, industria filmike e SHBA-ve është bazuar kryesisht në Hollywood, Kaliforni. Sportet Prej fundshekullit XIX, bejsbolli është cilësuar si sporti kombëtar; futbolli amerikan, basketbolli dhe hokeji në akull janë tri sportet tjera ekipore më të popullarizuara. Futbolli dhe basketbolli universitar tërheqin më së shumti shikues. Ndërkaq, futbolli amerikan vlerësohet të jetë sporti më i shikuar. Boksi dhe garat e kuajve ishin sportet më të popullarizuara individuale, mirëpo tani i kanë lënë radhën golfit dhe garave automobilistike. Futbolli luhet me të madhe nga të rinjtë dhe nivele amatore; tenisi dhe sporte tjera janë gjithashtu të pëlqyera. Shiko dhe këtë * Qeveria e Shteteve të Bashkuara }} }} Lidhje të jashtme * Portali zyrtar i qeverisë së Shteteve të Bashkuara, shtegdalje për në sajtet e qeverisë Referencat Category:Shtetet e Bashkuara Category:Shtete af:Verenigde State van Amerika als:USA am:አሜሪካ an:Estatos Unitos ang:Ȝeānlǣhtan Rīcu American ar:الولايات المتحدة arc:ܐܬܪܘܬܐ ܡܚܝܕܐ ܕܐܡܪܝܟܐ arz:امريكا as:মাৰ্কিন যুক্তৰাষ্ট্ৰ ast:Estaos Xuníos d'América ay:USA az:Amerika Birləşmiş Ştatları ba:Америка Ҡушма Штаттары bar:Vaeinigte Staatn bat-smg:JAV bcl:Estados Unidos be:Злучаныя Штаты Амерыкі be-x-old:Злучаныя Штаты Амэрыкі bg:Съединени американски щати bi:Yunaeted Stet blong Amerika bn:মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্র bo:ཨ་མེ་རི་ཁ་རྒྱལ་ཕྲན་མཉམ་འབྲེལ་རྒྱལ་ཁབ། bpy:তিলপারাষ্ট্র br:Stadoù-Unanet Amerika bs:Sjedinjene Američke Države ca:Estats Units d'Amèrica cbk-zam:Estados Unidos de America cdo:Mī-guók ce:Iамерка пачхьалк ceb:Estados Unidos chr:ᎠᎺᎢ co:Stati Uniti d'America crh:Amerika Qoşma Ştatları cs:Spojené státy americké cu:Амєрика́ньскꙑ Ѥдьнѥнꙑ́ Дрьжа́вꙑ cv:Америкăри Пĕрлешӳллĕ Штатсем cy:Unol Daleithiau America da:USA de:Vereinigte Staaten diq:Dewletê Amerikayê Yewbiyayey dsb:Zjadnośone staty Ameriki dv:އެމެރިކާ dz:ཡུ་ནའིཊེཊ་སི་ཊེས ee:United States el:Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες της Αμερικής en:United States eo:Usono es:Estados Unidos et:Ameerika Ühendriigid eu:Ameriketako Estatu Batuak ext:Estaus Unius fa:ایالات متحده آمریکا fi:Yhdysvallat fo:USA fr:États-Unis frp:Ètats-Unis d’Amèrica fur:Stâts Unîts di Americhe fy:Feriene Steaten ga:Stáit Aontaithe Mheiriceá gan:美國 gd:Na Stàitean Aonaichte gl:Estados Unidos de América - United States of America glk:آمریکا gn:Tetã peteĩ reko Amérikagua gu:સંયુક્ત રાજ્ય અમેરિકા gv:Steatyn Unnaneysit America ha:Amurika hak:Mî-koet haw:‘Amelika Hui Pū ‘ia he:ארצות הברית hi:संयुक्त राज्य अमेरिका hif:United States hr:Sjedinjene Američke Države hsb:Zjednoćene staty Ameriki ht:Etazini hu:Amerikai Egyesült Államok hy:Ամերիկայի Միացյալ Նահանգներ ia:Statos Unite de America id:Amerika Serikat ie:Unit States de America ig:United States of Amerika ik:United States oŋ America ilo:Estados Unidos iti America io:Usa is:Bandaríkin it:Stati Uniti d'America iu:ᐊᒥᐊᓕᑲ/amialika ja:アメリカ合衆国 jbo:mergu'e jv:Amérika Sarékat ka:ამერიკის შეერთებული შტატები kk:Америка Құрама Штаттары kl:Naalagaaffeqatigiit km:សហរដ្ឋអាមេរិក kn:ಅಮೇರಿಕ ಸಂಯುಕ್ತ ಸಂಸ್ಥಾನ ko:미국 ks:संयुक्त राज्‍य अमेरिका ksh:Ammilandt ku:Dewletên Yekbûyî yên Amerîkayê kv:Америкаса Ӧтувтӧм Штатъяс kw:Statys Unys ky:Америка Кошмо Штаттары la:Civitates Foederatae Americae lad:Estatos Unitos d'Amerika lb:Vereenegt Staate vun Amerika lg:Amereka li:Vereinegde State van Amerika lij:Stati Unïi d'America lmo:Stat Ünì d'America ln:Lisangá lya Ameríka lt:Jungtinės Amerikos Valstijos lv:Amerikas Savienotās Valstis mdf:Америконь Аймакнень Соткссна mg:Etazonia mi:Hononga-o-Amerika mk:Соединети Американски Држави ml:അമേരിക്കന്‍ ഐക്യനാടുകള്‍ mn:Америкийн Нэгдсэн Улс mr:अमेरिकेची संयुक्त संस्थाने ms:Amerika Syarikat mt:Stati Uniti my:အမေရိကန်ပြည်ထောင်စု myv:Американь Вейтьсэндявкс Штаттнэ mzn:موتحده ایالات na:USA nah:Tlacetilīlli Tlahtohcāyōtl Ixachitlān nap:State Aunite d'Amereca nds:USA nds-nl:Verienigde Staoten van Amerika ne:संयुक्त राज्य अमेरिका new:अमेरिका nl:Verenigde Staten nn:USA no:Amerikas forente stater nov:Unionati States de Amerika nrm:Êtats Unnis d'Améthique nv:Wááshindoon bikéyah ałhidadiidzooígíí oc:Estats Units d'America om:USA os:Америкæйы Иугонд Штаттæ pa:ਸੰਯੁਕਤ ਰਾਜ ਅਮਰੀਕਾ pag:United States pam:United States pdc:Amerikaa pih:Yunitid Staits pl:Stany Zjednoczone pms:Stat Unì d'América ps:د امريکا متحده ايالات pt:Estados Unidos qu:Hukllachasqa Amirika Suyukuna rm:Stadis Unids da l'America rn:Leta Zunze Ubumwe za Amerika ro:Statele Unite ale Americii roa-rup:United States ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки sah:Америка Холбоһуктаах Штаттара sc:Istados Unidos d'America scn:Stati Uniti sco:Unitit States se:Amerihká ovttastuvvan stáhtat sh:Sjedinjene Američke Države si:අ'මෙරිකා‍වේ එක්සත් රාජ්‍යයන් simple:United States sk:Spojené štáty sl:Združene države Amerike sm:Iunaite Sitete o Amerika so:Qaramada Midoobey ee Maraykanka sr:Сједињене Америчке Државе su:Amérika Sarikat sv:USA sw:Marekani szl:Zjednoczůne Sztaty ta:அமெரிக்க ஐக்கிய நாடு te:అమెరికా సంయుక్త రాష్ట్రాలు tet:Estadu Naklibur Sira Amérika Nian tg:Иёлоти Муттаҳидаи Амрико th:สหรัฐอเมริกา tl:Estados Unidos to:Puleʻanga Fakataha ʻo ʻAmelika tpi:Ol Yunaitet Stet tr:Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ts:United States tt:Amerika Quşma Ştatları ty:Fenua Marite ug:ئامېرىكا قوشما شتاتلىرى uk:Сполучені Штати Америки ur:ریاستہائے متحدہ امریکہ uz:Amerika Qoʻshma Shtatlari vec:Stati Unìi de la Mèrica vi:Hoa Kỳ vls:Verênigde Stoaten van Amerika vo:Lamerikän wa:Estats Unis war:Estados Unidos wo:Diiwaan yu Bennoo wuu:美利坚合众国 xh:IYunayithedi Steyitsi yi:פאראייניקטע שטאטן פון אמעריקע yo:Ìpínlẹ̀ Ìsọ̀kan Ilẹ̀ Amerika za:Meigoz zea:Vereênigde Staeten zh:美國 zh-classical:美國 zh-min-nan:Bí-kok zh-yue:美國 zu:IMelika